


End of the Line

by dragonflythemuse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Death, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fallout 4 Spoilers, M/M, Violence, this is just some old stuff that im uploading to my ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: The Railroad is caught in a funk when Jeremiah recieves a message saying some unfriendly guests are planning on raiding the church. He can only hope he makes it in time to save his family.





	End of the Line

Jeremiah was wandering around the Institute plainly. He was working with Father, as much as he hated him and the assignments he gave him. And now, he was being labeled the head of the Institute? It made him feel gross and nasty. That was the opposite of what his goals were, and the more he spent time in the Institute, the more open his eyes became as to what he believed was right and wrong. He hated it.

He missed Deacon. He hadn’t seen him in a few weeks due to the fact that he had to stay undercover underground. It was very tiring. Too many things gave him a headache in the Institute. The lights were too bright. The scientists were arrogant, rude, and they felt like they were better than him because he wasn’t born underground. He hated it and he wished he was back with Deacon and Des and the rest of the gang. He hated this. 

Every time he thought about giving up, he would just think about H2. H2 reminded him of himself a bit, and he wanted to do him justice. He wanted to do the Railroad justice. There was so much on the line and he needed to pull through. So he kept going.

He had just gotten out of a meeting with the lead scientists from each faction of the Institute and he was walking across the walkway to head to his suite. A synth quickly ran up to him. 

“Sir. Your suite has flooded. Z1-14 is waiting for you.”

Jeremiah sighed. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” He groaned and quickly jogged to his suite where he met up with Z1. He closed the door behind him.

“Are you and your friends ready to go? I’ll need a few days.”

“I’ll say. I’m afraid I have worse news. You must act now. The Brotherhood of Steel discovered the location of your headquarters.”

Jeremiah was taken out of his stride. 

“No. You’re fucking with me.”

“I wish I was, and I hope I’m wrong, but it’s best to warn your friends before anything happens.”

“How did you find out.”

“Does that really matter now, Jeremiah? Go! Before anyone dies!”

Jeremiah gripped his hair and quickly ran to the relay station, where he was beamed to the North Church. 

\--- 

He was panicking. He was on the verge of tears when he ran into the secret entrance behind the church. Where was Deacon? Was he with HQ? Or was he back at the Slog, where they always agreed to meet after Institute runs? He didn’t know. He was scared he was hurt. He was about to sob until he ran in.

“Desdemona! Quick, we have to go.”

“What the hell are you talking about. I thought you were on a mission.”

“The Brotherhood. They’re coming right now, we have to go.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Z1 told me before I got here. We have to go.”

“Shit!” She raised her voice. “Everyone lets go! We have to head out now!”

Everyone had grabbed their guns before they heard a loud crash. They were already closing in on them.

“Shit!” 

Quickly, power armor blocked the back entrance and bright red lasers shot through the room. Jeremiah quickly dodged one, his hair being slightly singed. 

He took the Railway Rifle and quickly shot it at the enemies, watching painfully as the nails shot right through the steel armor. He kept shooting until every single Brotherhood soldier that had come through were down. 

He cursed loudly. 

“FUCK!” he yelled, kicking a shelf over. “Where the fuck is Deacon!”

Doctor Carrington swung a finger at him. “This is NOT the time to worry about him. He’s been gone since you have, who knows where that man’s been at.”

“That’s not fucking helping me you dickhead.”

“Enough you two!” shouted Des. The two backed off. “We literally have no time for this. The Brotherhood could still be closing in on us. Glory is holding the front but she’ll need help. Cloud, go back her up.”

Jeremiah nodded and ran quickly to the front. Hopefully that would keep his mind off of the impending doom of Deacon. 

However, it wasn’t enough. He ran out and he saw three bodies on the ground. One Brotherhood, one power armor, and one Glory. 

“GLORY!” He yelled out as he ran to her, tripping on his feet to press his hand on her stomach, where she was bleeding. 

“Hey Cloud… don’t worry, I didn’t let any in. I… I don’t know how long it’ll be… Promise you’ll keep everyone safe.”

Jeremiah had ignored his previous urges to hold back his tears and he began to sob.

“Yeah, Glory. I promise.” 

She laughed a bit, white teeth flashing behind dark lips. “Hey… isn’t there supposed to be a light…” and then she stopped breathing. The room was scarily silent and all Jeremiah could hear was his own sobs. He cried and watched as the blood on his hand began to mix with his tears and slowly turned the crimson into a watery pale red.

Eventually, that sadness turned into anger. He was so angry. His best friend had died right before his eyes. How many more people would die to bigots? Why Glory? Why any of those he was close to? Who would be next? 

He screamed out and slowly stood up, breath heavy as he walked to the entrance, watching as it was broken down. He didn’t let the armored figure shoot at him before he shot a nail to their head. The next soldier faltered, before meeting the same fate. 

He blew through every soldier with rage, until he got to the main entrance. He was shot in the leg but it didn’t stop him from bludgeoning the last soldier with his rifle until a firm hand grabbed his arm.   
“Give it up, Cloud,” Desdemona spoke. “I’m sorry.” 

The words, and the fact that his adrenaline rush was dying once again, caused him to cry more, tears running down his face. The pain in his leg wasn’t enough to mask the mental anguish he was feeling. It had been a few months since he shot up psycho or huffed jet, but he was craving it once more. Even something as nasty as cocaine again. He hadn’t felt like this since he woke up. 

“God damnit, I take one fucking day off and this is what I come back to?”

The familiar, albeit alarmed voice shot through Jeremiah. He quickly got up, stumbled, and grabbed Deacon in a tight embrace.

“Deacon holy fuck,” he managed to breathe in between sobs. Without any hesitation, he fell onto the ground with his other half tight in his arms as he sobbed into his chest. He gripped the soft white shirt covering Deacon’s torso as tight as he could, almost ripping it with his nails. He just completely broke down in Deacons warm and firm arms. 

For awhile, before anyone spoke, Deacon pressed warm and comforting kisses to the top of Jeremiah’s head in a lame attempt to calm him down. A firm hand ran down Jeremiah’s back, rubbing soft circles into his clothed skin. What the hell happened here?

He looked up to Desdemona. “What the hell happened? Why is everyone out here? Where’s Glory?”

Desdemona rubbed her face and quickly lit a cigarette. “She didn’t make it. Brotherhood got her before we could save her.”

Deacon took a large, shaky breath. He had known Glory since she joined the operation. She was tough as nails and she didn’t fuck around. She was the perfect agent for the team. And all of a sudden she was taken from them. It made him so upset. He figured that’s why Jeremiah had fallen and cried. He didn’t blame him. He started to cry himself, gripping Jeremiah’s coat and the two turned into a little ball of tears. 

It didn’t take long for others to sit down and wipe away their own tears. It was a very stressful day, and Desdemona didn’t imagine she would lose anyone else. Especially Glory. She took a sharp inhale of her cigarette and sighed. Des considered herself the mother of the Railroad nest. Glory was one of her best babies. She was one of the most passionate and enthusiastic agents, and it hurt her beyond belief that someone like her had to be taken. But it also gave her motivation, and the energy to fight. She needed to finish what she started for Glory. 

She spoke up after the couple clutching onto each other had calmed down. Jeremiah had rolled onto his back, head in Deacon’s lap. 

“How are you, Jeremiah?”

“I feel dead. I think I got shot.”

That prompted the doctor to quickly stand and wander over to the young adult, where he crouched and prodded his thigh. “Yeah that’s a bullet wound. Not too serious. We can fix it up very soon.”

He reached into his pocket and dug out a stimpack, injecting the fluid into the open wound, which caused a curse from Jeremiah. Jeremiah sighed as he felt the pain ebb away and Deacon’s rough fingers danced upon his face. Eventually, he was patched up. He stayed in Deacon’s lap as he talked to Desdemona.

“So, what now. Glory’s dead, the Brotherhood is fucking us over, and the Institute is breathing down our necks.”

Des tried to calm his nerves by passing him her burning cigarette. “The Institute seems like it can wait a few more days. We need to take care of the Brotherhood though. They are fucking us over and we need to get them out of the way.”

“How,” Jeremiah said as he sat up, taking a breath of the cigarette. “They won’t listen to us. They won’t even think to compromise.”

“Then we’ll have to eliminate them.”

“That’s really ambitious, Des,” Deacon spoke, rubbing a hand on Jeremiah’s shoulder. “Those dicks are strong and persistent. They killed Glory.”

“Which is exactly why they must be eliminated. If we want to destroy the Institute, we have to make sure the other obstacle is out of the way. Understood?”

Deacon and Jeremiah both nodded. 

“We do have a lead though. You know Cambridge Station right? We believe there’s always a vertibird parked on the roof. Cloud, Deacon, and Tinker will go to the station and hijack that bird. Everything else is up to the three of you. Whatever it takes to get rid of the enemy. Don’t hold back. Tell the Brotherhood of Steel that you can’t take away our agents that easily. This is the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post some old stuff that I've had finished on my ao3. May or may not continue this because of how old it is, but we'll see.


End file.
